Nurse!
by MonsieurM
Summary: "Nurse, I'm still hurt." He growled teasingly against her forehead. "W-Where are you hurt?" She whispered desperately, as he pressed deeper into her. "Right here." GaaraXSakura Lemon, children refrain!


"One hundred yen says he is."

"Two hundred yen says he's not."

"Alright Hokage, let's drink on it." Shizune smirked.

The blonde woman slumped back into her chair, as she threw back her shot of sake. A satisfied sigh escaped her painted lips as she relished in the burn of the alcohol.

"I assure you, Shizune, I will win this bet." Tsunade spoke confidently.

Her mouth twisted into a mischievous as she looked out the window, catching sight of the cherry blossom trees.

"And I know just how to do so."

* * *

"Damn!" She cursed underneath her breath as she pulled off her favourite red dress, now covered hot coffee.

Sakura assessed the large brown stain with a sigh, knowing full well that it was going to be permanent.

"Damn you Tsunade!" She shook an angry fist above her as she cursed her sensei and her lack of good luck. Tsunade had clumsily spilled coffee all over her red dress, a forgivable act had she not done so with that mischievous smirk of hers. She hadn't even said sorry! Instead, opted for shoving Sakura in the change room with a spare change of the nurse's uniform.

Her lips curled into a frown as she looked over the simple white dress. Sakura would have been fine with it, had it not been so revealing. The top of the dress was low cut, showing off a generous amount of cleavage. The bottom was no better, only reaching an inch below her butt.

A desperate sigh fled her lips and she slipped into the flimsy fabric. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

BANG

The door sounded as she slammed it shut. She slumped her body against the wood, panting, in an effort to regain her breath.

"My lovely cherry blossom! Where are you?!" The vigorous voice sounding from the halls sent shivers down her spine.

In her attempt to hide her revealed body she found herself face to face with the youthful ninja. Sakura chuckled, remembering the bug eyed look he had on his face when he saw her. The humour was soon replaced by fear as Lee chased her through the hospital with a spare spandex uniform, in an effort to protect her innocence. She cringed at the memory, shaking her head as she tried to rid her mind of green spandex.

All the while, she remained oblivious of the sea-foam eyes that watched her with interest.

"Ahem." A deep rumble sounded from the room, making her freeze.

A blush rose to her cheeks as she found herself face to face with Gaara no Sabaku.

She hadn't seen him in a month, not since Naruto's last party. She blushed harder as his eyes fell on hers. Her attraction to him wasn't exactly subtle. Naruto had found out during the party, this resulted in his continuous mockery of her infatuation with the kazekage. But despite this, the red haired boy still seemed to remain oblivious to her antics.

"Um, hello Kazekage." Her voice was nervous and uneven as she subconsciously pulled on the front of her dress in an attempt to hide her exposed skin. _'Damn Tsunade!'_ She cursed, biting her lips in frustration as the back of her dress rode up.

Her breath hitched as his sea-foam eyes darkened. The boy had remained the same in the past month, though his crimson hair had grown a bit longer, enough to reach the length of his lashes. He was wearing a black t-shirt and a pair of black slacks, very different from his usual heavy kazekage attire, but it suited him, Sakura concluded. The pink haired medic found herself ogling the sand shinobi as the muscles on his torso twist and strained against his blood drenched shirt.

"Oh kami, you're bleeding!" She suddenly remembered the reason for her arrival. Modesty and decency were thrown out the window as the medic bent down in front of the kazekage. Her hands forcefully pushed off his shirt, her hands trailed down his chiseled chest as she inspected the injury.

A bloody wound tainted his chest, probably from a katana, Sakura noted. Her cool fingers lightly pressed against the bruising mauve skin surrounding the gruesome gash as she searched for the nearest chakra entry point.

Meanwhile, Gaara was trying to contain himself from pinning the medic-nin to the wall and ravaging her.

He could barely hold down his nosebleed when she walked into the room, as if stepping out from a fantasy. The tight uniform fit her in all the right places, hugging her large chest and her shapely ass, and giving him access to her long shapely legs.

His attraction to her began after he saw her fight. Her brutal attacks, her innocent demeanour and kind heart had caught his eye. Not to mention she was very easy on the eyes. But that was the problem. Her gentle spirit and exotic looks have made her very popular amongst the ninjas of Konoha and Gaara found he wasn't the only one that sought after the pink haired beau. This eventually lead him to a fight against Sasuke, who had found out about his infatuation with Sakura, thus leading to this compromising situation.

His nostrils flared as she bent down to inspect his wound, giving him an eyeful of her bountiful cleavage. His hands turned white, clenching the bed beneath him. She was so close he could smell the fruity scent of her cotton pink hair. As if teasing him, her cool fingers danced across his skin, lightly touching his bruised skin. Gaara suppressed a groan, _'Thank kami I wore a pair of loose pants.'_

"I'm going to enter your chakra stream, please try to relax." Her cool breath ghosted across his taut muscles as both hands laid on top of his chest.

Gaara felt a warm sensation flow through his body as he watched her close her eyes in concentration. His muscles began to loosen, a sigh threatened to emit from his lips as his body relaxed under her touch. He took this time to admire her beauty. Her emerald eyes were tucked under her lids, a veil of thick, dark pink eyelashes crowned them, tickling the tops of her cheeks. Her pink brows were knitted together in concentration as she bit her plump red lips.

His breath hitched as she opened her eyes, her clear emerald eyes stared into his jaded ones. Time stopped while the two stared at each other, their eyes never blinking as they subconsciously leaned into each other.

BAM

* * *

"Troublesome." Her words slurred as she glanced upon the unconscious janitor, sake bottle in hand.

She then turned her gaze towards the menacing thermometer, a sly look painted her face.

"This should help you along Sakura."

Her hand increased the heat setting.

"She'll thank me later."

* * *

BAM

He flipped her over, hiding her body underneath him as the sound echoed in the room. He held her waist, his body pressed protectively against her. His breath tickled the junction of her neck, breathing in the floral scent of her skin as he anticipated the following attack.

A blush rose to her cheeks as she held his muscled shoulder blades. She bit her lips in an attempt to hold back her moan. His chiseled chest was held against breasts, with only the thin material of her dress separating them. She could feel his warm breath at her neck as he chivalrously defended her against the anonymous attack.

Sensing the lack of danger as well as her discomfort, Gaara carefully lifted her up from the bed, blushing all the while.

A small part of her rejoiced at the small blush dusting his cheeks as he held out his hand to her, lifting her off the bed. _'So he does have hormones.'_ She chuckled inwardly. A mischievous thought came to mind.

Gaara's breath hitched as she took his hand. He noted how perfectly her hand fit into his before pulling off her back. Almost too easily, she fell against his chest, his arms wrapping around her on impulse. He held back a groan when he felt her press into him. Her breasts squeezed against his pectorals with every breath she took. Holding down a blush, he loosened his grip around her, failing to notice the sly smirk on her face.

"Sorry." He muttered, watching her smooth out her pink hair which had been messed by his ambush. He failed to keep his eyes off Sakura's chest that was jutted out before him as her arms raised above her head, tying her hair back. Her short pink strands failed to stay put as they fell down around her face, framing her face in a seductive manner.

"It's alright Gaara." Oh god. Now she was smoothing out her dress. The sand wielder gulped as he watched her pale hands run up and down the length of her body, dipping slowly with every teasing curve. He could only imagine what it would feel like for his own hands to trail across her lithe body. Sakura smiled in success as she watched his lusty gaze on her body.

"It's hot in here isn't it?" His sea-foam eyes followed her delicate finger as she trailed it up her side before stopping at her shirt collar. He gulped when she fingered the tight fabric, her cleavage deepened with each tug of her shirt. A bead of sweat travelled down her neck as she fanned herself with her other hand. It rolled down the swell of her breasts, falling into her cleavage before being soaked by the black lace material of her bra which peaked out oh so subtly from her uniform.

Gaara clenched his fist as he felt his own beads of sweat trail down his forehead. She was driving him insane. He bit his lip roughly, trying to hold down a rising groan as he felt his pants tighten around him unbearably.

"It's so hot, I-I wish I had less clothes…" Sakura bit her lips as she rouged violently with embarrassment. Within seconds she was pushed against the wall. Gaara had lost all self control.

"Oh god!" She whined as he pressed himself against her back side. A magnet for trouble, Sakura found herself between a rock and a hard place. She gasped as he dug deeper into her. _'A very hard place.'_

"You have no idea what you've gotten yourself into Haruno." He growled into her ear, his hands ran up and down her body as he pressed her front against the wall.

"Try me, Sabaku." The pinkette said breathily against the wall.

She gasped feeling him press himself against her, the outline of his hard rod between her cheeks as it strained in his pants. A throaty moan escaped her as he began to rub himself against her, pressing himself harder and harder against her. She could feel the moisture running down her legs as their bodies rubbed against each other. His hands slid up and down her side, teasing her breasts as he pressed her into the wall.

His hot breath danced on her shoulders as he dug his nose into her neck, marked her with kisses before sinking his teeth into her pale, alabaster neck. She screamed from pleasure and pain as he ground himself deeper into the crevasse of her ass, all the while his teeth drawing blood from her white skin before he pulled his face away, giving the bleeding bite one last kiss.

A smirk graced his lips as he turned her around and looked down at his masterpiece. If possible, he felt himself harden even more. Her meridian eyes were dark and lidded with lust while her chest fell up and down with each pant. The tight uniform rode up past her thighs to give him a glimpse of her shapely bottom. Her cherry pink hair was tousled lightly, framing her features and barely touched the red love mark on the curve of her neck. It bled from his harsh bite, and he watched as the red blood fell down her shoulders, following the curve of her breast before trailing down the depth of her cleavage.

In an instance, she was throwing her head back in moans as his tongue trailed down the bloody path. His large hands tore away the flimsy uniform while his mouth followed the curve of her breasts, kissing and licking the smooth skin beneath him.

"Please Gaara!" She moaned, she couldn't take it anymore. She sat on his lap, the thin material between their clothed sex were soaked from her leaking juices as she rubbed herself against his large package. Her hand grasped his crimson hair feeling him latch on to her perk nipples, his hands began undressing her, caressing her alabaster skin as they made their way down between her legs. He roughly bit her breast before inserting two digits into her soaking clit.

"G-Gaara!" She mewled, clinging to his shoulders as his fingers made their way deeper into her. Her legs wrapped around his waist, the bed below them creaked. Her head rested on his neck, taking in the masculine scent that was Gaara. A heavy moan rumbled from her throat. She could feel her vaginal walls pulsing against his hand as he pushed in and out of her slit. His other hand held the small of her back while she ground her ass into his throbbing erection.

"Does that feel nice?" He released her breast, breathing harshly against her face. He sucked his teeth as she squirmed on his lap, her body bounced against his painfully stiff manhood. His pants were beginning to close in on his penis, she was making him go crazy. It took all his willpower and control to stop him from shoving her on the ground and fucking her senseless. He growled at the thought, adding a third finger as he pleasured her.

"Yes Gaara! It feels s-so good!" She whimpered at the addition of the third finger, the stretching sensation was painful but oh so pleasing. Her mind was hazy and all she could think about was the three slim fingers that invaded her sensitive pussy. She could feel the pressure building within her lower region as Gaara sucked harder on her bouncing tits, his digits now slamming into her.

"More Gaara! Please! More! I'm almost there!" She sighed, her head rested against his shoulders as she rode his fingers, she was so close!

"Cum for me, Sakura." He smirked against her ear before he gave his fingers one last push into her pussy, moving deep and slow. She curled her toes into a crying orgasm, her petite frame shook against his as the intense pleasure washed over her.

A shiver ran down her spine when she felt him pull his fingers out. The slow release of his digits made her pants heavier, her nipples skimmed his chest with each breath. She gasped when she felt his soaked hand running up her side, his fingers leaving a trail of her arousal up her stomach and between the valley of her breast before entering his mouth. Sakura watched with fascination as her red haired lover sucked her sweet nectar off his ring ringer, his lustful sea foam eyes never leaving her own.

"Let me help you with that." Her voice was silk as she breathed against his face. Her hands wrapped around his, bringing the soaked fingers up to her lips. Gaara's eyes darkened when he felt the warm sensation of his mouth against his fingers, the gentle lick of her tongue on skin made him grip the bed beneath him. He watched the erotic site before him, mesmerized, as she shyly sucked on the tips of his fingers before she sucked on both fingers, biting lightly on the skin before releasing them with a sigh.

As her lips slipped away from his fingers, his hands gripped her hips before slamming her down on his dick, rubbing their most intimate parts together, with only the tight material of his pants separating the pair.

"Gaara!" She moaned, her fingers thread through his crimson hair as he grinded her on him. The friction between their parts was becoming insufferable.

A groan escaped her lips as he pulled away. She pouted up at Gaara, who in turn smirked back at her. His hands worked fast in taking off his clothes before approaching her. Emerald green eyes trailed down his toned chest to the v-shaped dip below his belly button, down to his large asset. Her face rouged to the colour of her hair at the sight of it. It was intimidatingly large and she was having trouble believing it could fit in her. The look of worry on her face made him smirk with manly pride. He kissed her roughly, pushing her down onto the bed while he ground himself into her wet core, hissing as he felt the warmth envelop his engorged shaft.

"You wanted me to do this didn't you?" He growled against her lips, their foreheads pressed against each other as his arms wrapped around hips possessively. She moaned in response, her back arched in an attempt to bring herself closer to him, her pelvis moved against his cock.

"Please Gaara!" Sakura pleaded desperately, her face dug into his thick hair. She gasped as he slammed her against the mattress, his hips held her pelvis down to stop her from moving. They both winced at the harsh contact of the two parts, his large asset pressed tightly against her slit, the pleasure was unbearable.

"Tell me what you want." He grunted into her ear, his hand moved roughly against her breast while his other fisted her pink threads. He was getting impatient, he could feel the warmth of her core, her juices coating his shaft as he held her down against the bed.

"I-I want-" She moaned as he stroked her sides, his hands ran down the length of her body, skimming her breasts lightly while he rolled his hips.

"Tell me what you want Sakura." He said aggressively against her neck, a shiver ran down her spine at the feel of his sharp teeth grazing her skin. His lips travelled up her elegant neck, placing kisses at the jawbone before capturing her mouth. He pressed his bulbous head against her pussy lips, generating a gasp from the pink haired girl. He took this opportunity to push his tongue in her, tasting her sweet mouth. He smirked at the sound of her heavy pants as they separated, her supple breasts huffed up and down with each breath.

"I want you Gaara." She whispered breathlessly. A scream erupted from her plump lips as pushed the head into her, the large asset stretching her lower region in a painfully pleasurable way.

"Tell me more Sakura." He growled seductively, lips against hers as he stared into her lidded eyes. He prodded her lightly with the head of his penis, watching as her face glowed in rapture and lust.

"I want you to fuck me mercilessly with your enormous cock! Stick it in me now before I go insane!" She screamed, her nails dug into his back as she shamelessly shouted her desires.

And with one deep, angled thrust, he was suddenly inside her. Sakura screamed at his swift thrust. Tears pricked her eyes as her walls were torn apart by Gaara's harsh intrusion. She was being stretched to the limit. He was just too big and thick inside her.

Gaara's gaze softened as he kissed away her tears. He gave her a few seconds to get used to his size before moving. It was easier said than done. She was so tight, hot and wet around him, as if begging him to pull back and slam into her again and again. Panting heavily against her neck, Gaara gripped her thighs tightly. Burying his face against the side of her head in her hair, it was all he could do to keep himself calm. The sensation was overwhelming him- Sakura's tight, wet walls clamping down on his engorged member. The red head pulled out slowly until the tip was left and thrusted back inside of her earning a high pitched moan from the pinkette.

"You feel so good." He slid in and out, taking things slowly. Sakura moaned as the pleasure slowly began to overtake the pain. He moved inside her and the rest of the world disappeared. Sakura arched her back, jerking uncontrollably as she lost herself to the wonderful feeling. He moved immediately, nuzzling her neck, inhaling her scent, and his hips rolled gently. Her eyes shut tight from the immense pleasure and pain as he rubbed against her walls, creating a heated friction inside her.

He growled when he felt her legs wrap around his waist, giving him deeper access into her. She whined into his ear, pleading him for more as she wound her arms around his neck, hands clutching his red hair. Smirking against her neck, he picked up his pace.

"GAARA!" She screamed while he pounded against her at a skin slapping speed. His cock banged in and out of her with each powerful swivel of his hips. Sakura nearly chocked on her screams with pleasure from his amazing girth. Gaara smirked down at her, watching as her face contorted with rapture. Her pink hair was messy, around her delicate face that was rouged red with lust and excitement.

"F-fuck me Gaara! Please!" She mewled, feeling her breasts shake against his hard pectorals as he pumped inside her. "I need more of your huge cock!" She purred against his ear, her nails dug into his back, caressing his hard muscles.

"Oh fuck, Sakura." He growled, her words were making him go insane! He pulled her body up so that they were sitting, her legs still wrung around his waist as he angling himself deeper into her tight pussy. He licked his lips at the new view. Enticed by her full, bouncing breasts in front of his face, he grabbed her round ass, lifting her to meet his every thrust.

"Oh, Gaara -ah!" She moaned at the new position. Gaara's strong arms embraced her as he lifted her up and impaled her with his dick. Time passed, and Gaara's thrusts became faster, harder, and more frantic. He would pull himself out completely, leaving her empty and unfulfilled before slamming his huge cock into her. Another moan ripped from her when she felt him bite her breast. His lips kneaded her soft mounds as they bounced against his face with each pound.

"Gods Gaara! I-I'm going to cum!" He groaned at the velvety qualities of her lusty voice. His cock throbbed within her as he felt his own climax nearing. Gripping her thighs, he pounded into her at an inhuman speed, his cock exiting her to the tip before filling her completely. Their bodies joined in a blur as he pumped his cock inside her. Their moans echoed through the room every time he hit her cervix.

"F-FUCK GAARA!" Her nerves were going haywire. Long legs tightened around his waist as she climaxed, her inner muscles spasmed while her body shook with the intense pleasure of her orgasm. Gaara continued to drive into her hard and fast, loving the way her muscles contracted around his cock.

"SAKURA!" He bit her shoulder roughly, crushing his body against hers. He creased his brow as his cock throbbed madly within her. With a final thrust, he pushed his large cock forcefully against her cervix and came. She moaned lightly, feeling his warm seed fill her, releasing in thick, long spurts deep inside her pussy.

Sakura untangled her legs around his waist before collapsing on his chest with him still inside her. Fingering her pink strands, Gaara took the time to examine the beautiful girl. He marvelled at the feel of her slender fingers, tracing the dips of his pectorals, her soft breath ghosted across his collar bone. He couldn't help but notice the silky quality of her alabaster skin, coated in a sheen layer of sweat. A groan fell upon his lips at the slippery feeling of her breasts pressing against his chest with each of her soft pants.

"Eek!" Sakura squealed when she felt him harden inside of her, his growing length stretched her suddenly.

"Nurse, I'm still hurt." He growled teasingly against her forehead, his lips trailed down the bridge of her nose, stopping to join her lips in a passionate embrace.

"W-Where are you hurt?" Her eyes shut tightly when his hand came to cup her breast, his thumb pinched and pushed her rosy nipple.

"Right here." In one fell swoop he thrust his hips up, his turgid length hitting deep into her cervix. She cried as their hips joined roughly, feeling his hot, hard self inside her made her nearly orgasm.

"GAARA!" Sakura screamed. He flipped her over onto her knees, shoving his engorged member into her clit. Grabbing her ass, he pulled his cock out to the tip before thrusting it back into her waiting pussy.

"Dammit Sakura." His jaw clenched at the deep feeling of her walls surrounding him. Grabbing her swinging breasts with one hand and her hip with another, he pounded into her wildly.

Gripping her thighs, he spread her knees apart before cupping her supple breasts, kneading and twisting them roughly. Sakura gasped as he reached over to drape his chin on her shoulder, his cock hitting deeper into her. Biting her ear, he whispered against her hotly.

"You know what happens to naughty girls like you?" His hand gave her breast a final squeeze before trailing down her stomach.

Before she could react, he pinched her clit roughly before resuming his slow pounding. She groaned at the aching pace that made her head spin.

"P-Please Gaara." She leaned her head back against his shoulder pleadingly. Gaara emitted a low chuckle at Sakura's distress. She tried to unsuccessfully touch herself and quicken the pace. Instead, she was stopped by him, his hand placed on top of hers, working in slow, slick circles against her vagina where her lips were separated from his invading cock.

"I think you need a punishment." He taunted, his pace was steady as he dug his nose into her fragrant neck. She moaned in desperation at the slow rub of his throbbing cock inside her and the feeling of his calloused fingers.

"Faster Gaara! More!" Her fingers scratched at his muscled thigh. "Please I need you to fuck me until I can't walk!" She bucked against him in a needy, desperate fashion. "Make me yours Gaara! I need your thick cock-"

She screamed as he began to push roughly in and out of her. His hands gripped her hips while he slammed his large cock into her hot sex at a violent, skin slapping speed.

"OH, OH GOD GAARA!" Her body felt like it was on fire. He was hitting her nerves in a delicious, tantalizing pattern. He would slide his cock completely out of her, prodding her lightly with his tip before filling her with one fast thrust. Giving her a roll of his hips, his cock would hit her cervix before repeating the process.

"You've been a naughty girl Sakura." He smirked against the skin on her neck as he listened to her enticing moans. The bed rocked beneath them at the force of their love making. Cupping her shaking breasts, Sakura was powerless to move. Not only was she locked between his arms but he was thrusting up into her so fast that she was unable to form coherent thoughts.

"Ah, ah! Gaara!" Her breathy mumbles indicated her nearing orgasm. He tightened his jaw muscles at the hot feeling of her clenching walls. "I'm going to cum Gaara!"

"Fuck, Sakura." His cock throbbed between her clenching pussy. He knew he wouldn't last much longer buried in her like this, so Gaara didn't hold back, thrusting at speeds that left his hips nearly a blur.

"-should be in here." The door swung open to reveal a very disturbed Tsunade and Shizune. Their gaze were glued on the young couple on the bed, rocking in the pounding force of their love making.

"Lady T-tsunad-" Sakura was cut off by the piercing force of her orgasm. "GAARA!" She screamed as she climaxed shamelessly in front of her sensei, the sand shinobi's dick still driving into her.

"OH GOD!" She screamed as Gaara lifted her to her knees, his huge cock pounding behind her as she bared her body to her mentors.

"Show Tsunade how much of a naughty girl you've been Sakura." He whispered into her ear before giving it a hard bite. His hands moved up to her bouncing breasts, giving them a hard squeeze as she continued to orgasm in front of the two ladies.

"Don't stop Gaara." Her tongue licked the skin at his jawline. She was in a world of her own as she brought her arms behind her, linking it behind Gaara's neck, allowing him more access to her breasts.

Hearing the door slam, Gaara pumped wildly against her orgasm, moving inside her at an inhuman speed as he fondled her body. The sound of her orgasm mingled with the intoxicating slap of their hips as he prepared for his finish. Her skin was bruising from his rough hold on her thighs as he mercilessly fucked her.

"SAKURA!" With a final deep thrust, he came inside her. She moaned as he spilled his warm seed into her welcoming pussy before collapsing on top of her.

"Oh god, I just orgasmed in front of my sensei." She covered her blushing face in embarrassment. "The whole village will know about this by sunset!"

He chuckled lowly, pulling her soft body against his. Her head snuggled deeper into his hard chest, breathing in his masculine scent. She calmed at the sound of his steady heart beat and the feeling of his fingers in her hair.

"Well," He began. She noted the deep rumble of his chest when he spoke.

A groan escaped the both of them when he pulled out of her, bringing her up to face him. Caressing her soft cheek, he spoke against her lips.

"This way, everyone will know that you belong to me." He joined their lips in a loving gesture, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Promise?" Her green eyes stared back at him with love and uncertainty.

"Promise."

* * *

"Cough it up Shizune! I win." Tsunade gloated at the wide eyed medic-nin.

"Wh-what?" She just stared at the room door in disbelief, the heavy moans and lustful screams had stopped.

"Come Shizune, admit it, you were wrong. Now you are treating me to sake!" The female homage smirked arrogantly.

The black haired medic smiled in return, digging a reluctant hand into her pocket.

"I admit Tsunade. Gaara no Sabaku is anything but gay."

* * *

**Story ended with a bang, yes? (pun completely intentional) **

**Thank to everyone for the reviews and the favourites :)**


End file.
